When The Light's Turned Off
by Fae 206
Summary: Kei felt that his life would become a fairy tale after his wedding but that was before Hikari was said to be murdered one month after the wedding. Kei spends his time trying to find out the truth, not knowing that Hikari has actually been abducted instead of murdered. How far will he go trying to find him and at what risk? First Person Narrative.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bride and Groom

**AN:** This is actually a prequel to my fic, "The Light of My Life" (Rewrite) which I have as M-rated because of sexual references. This will primarily focus on Kei with some other characters here and there. Thank you for checking out this story.

 **When The Light's Turned Off**

 **Chapter One – The Bride and Groom**

I'm glad that she beat me. It wasn't even something small. We were both in the same group during the end of high school and I think it was a mix between people wanting for her to succeed and for people loving her that she took the number one spot in student popularity. I mean, I'm glad that she did. It gave her the strength to accept my proposal and if she hadn't, we might not be picking out the final few details for our wedding.

Because I had to work, Hikari flew to America to see me and we found a small but elegant party store that sold things for all kinds of events. I promised Hikari that the reception would be like a festival. As long as she's happy then I'm happy. I look among the glassware before finding a set of two pint glasses. Sure, this isn't appropriate for our wedding but I have to use it to tease her with.

"Hey, what about this?" I ask her as I hold the box, one of the pint glasses has the number one on it and the other the number two. I laugh a little, it's fun to get her motivated and fired up because she's adorable like that. I wonder if she realizes that this is for someone's birthday who just reached the drinking age. "This one is mine and this one can be yours, number two," I tell her and she looks at me with her cute frown.

"I have beaten you once and I will so again, Takishima," she says and I lean closer to her. It's good to play with her now and again.

"Don't forget that in two weeks, you'll be a Takishima too," I whisper and she blushes. She's adorable no matter what emotion she takes. She grabs my hand and I feel that rush of excitement that I always have when the two of us are together. She comes and hugs me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Kei," she breathes into my chest and I feel myself get a little heated. I love it when she says my name. She's acknowledged that she's going to become my wife. "We're _not_ getting those," she tells me and I grin.

"I wasn't serious," I tell her as I put the glasses down and stroke the back of her head. I can't believe that in two weeks we'll be a married couple. The wedding is of course going to be huge, arranged by the Takishima family with no cost to us but at least we get to design the reception and we managed to get the Hanazono family to help with that. Hikari's father has been really generous towards the two of us.

"Good," she tells me before looking up at me with a grin. "I'm excited to be your wife, Kei.." she says and I nod. She tells me that she's excited but she doesn't know the joy that I have in being her future-husband, not to the extent that I do have.

"You have no idea how amazing I feel that I will be your husband," I tell her as I kiss her forehead. I have never loved anyone more than I love her and I have never loved her more. We can be together now, competing and building a life together. She's the most important person in my life by far. "It's going to be okay. I'll protect you," I grin and she hums, pressing her cheek into my chest and I hold her again.

How am I even lucky enough to have her, to hold her?

If there is ever any supreme being up there, thank you for gifting me Hikari's love. I don't know what I've done to deserve so much of it but I am eternally grateful for her.

…

…

His chest is so warm. Kei's chest is so warm and I've always thought so. Despite his sarcasm and teasing of me, he's the gentlest and kindest person that I know. I'm glad that I won against him but that meant that I felt that I could marry him. You have no idea how amazing that feels. I wonder if he knows how happy I am that I get to be his wife.

I'm a little scared of the amount that the Takishima family is paying for our wedding ceremony. Kei tells me that it's fine but can it really be okay? They're even paying for most of the reception because their family is a lot _lot_ higher up socially than mine. I sigh. My family has always shown me love so class doesn't matter.

I know that he's joking with me with the glasses and part of me likes that, I like that he feels able to play around with me, it's a side of Kei Takishima that most people will never get a chance to see. I know how special I am to him and I just hope he knows how special he is to me. I never want to be with someone else the way that I am with him. He is my first and as someone who used to be shy to say his name, that is very important to me. I'm also his first in that particular way, we have never even dated someone else. I know that this is like a fairytale to me.

"Kei," I whisper as I grab his arm and he hums, tilting his head to the side. He's worried about me and although that makes me worry about him a little, I want to say this. "I don't want us to fall for anyone else." He looks at me surprised before tucking some of my hair behind my ear and kisses me softly and passionately.

"Don't worry about that," he tells me in his sweet way, "I could never fall in love with anyone else. I can never even say to someone that I love them in that way as a joke, those words belong to you." I see him smile and I want to go back to the hotel room. I know he has to work later today but I can't help but want to be with him.

"I want to go," I tell him and he nods. We didn't manage to find anything here anyway.

He nods before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Are you okay? Feeling okay?" he asks me and I nod.

"I just want to be with you away from everyone else," I grin and he grins back before we make our way to the hotel room. His arms are the best home that I could ever hope for. "Kei," I say and he tilts his head in that adorable fashion as he listens to me. "I love you."

"I love you too," he tells me and I smile happily before letting my head rest against him again and he holds me closer to him. He has made my life better in ways that I don't think I'll ever be able to explain to him and I'm glad that when we get married, we can still compete with one another, we can still have contests but we'll be together in marriage so even if one of us wins, we'll still be there together. I laugh as he grins to me. I know that we're happy. I want this happiness to last forever.

…..

…..

Although Hikari wanted all of the SA to be part of the wedding group, I managed to talk her into having them at our table but having two groomsmen. I grin to my brother, he's still a kid but I wanted him to be beside me. Yes, I care about Ryuu, Tadashi, and Jun like brothers but Sui is my real brother. I care about him too. I also have the co-founder of the Takishima fan group or whatever the name is as one of my best men. I mean, when I told Aoi my wish, he was thrilled.

Although I know that she wanted four bridesmaids – and I was totally fine with that – she instead picked two because she thought it would make the wedding look more even. I told her whatever she wanted was fine but she eventually picked Sakura as the second bridesmaid and Akira as her maid of honor.

Akira and I have had many small discussions over things that we have different opinions on but she's still one of my good friends and I hope that I'm one of hers. Still, Aoi puts a hand to my shoulder as I stand with my suit on and I shift a little. I'm nervous because this is what I've dreamed of for so long.

"It's going to be okay, Master Kei," Aoi tells me and I nod. I've told him repeatedly to just call me by my first name but that doesn't seem to work.

I pause as I hear the wedding song and I take a deep breath in. That's when I see her, she's absolutely gorgeous and I want to kiss her and hold her right now but there are the different steps to getting married. I'll have to wait until we have the rings on one another's fingers before I kiss her in front of all these people.

She looks at me and her eyes light up as the cutest smile appears on her face. I haven't felt happier than right now. I am going to be marrying the love of my life, can anyone ask for more than that?

…

…

I wasn't really nervous before, just excited and eager to become his wife but I got nervous as soon as the music played and my dad took my arm to walk me down the aisle. He was happy for me. Atsushi and Mom have also been really happy for me. I think they trust Kei to take care of me. I look up as I see him at the end of the aisle and suddenly the nerves all leave me.

He's adorable and I'm so lucky to be marrying him. I love him and I've always been a little bit of a dunce at love but he's waited for me for such a long time. I can't believe that I get to marry with him and for the two of us to always be together. Nobody can joke about breaking up with him because that would mean divorce and I would never want to divorce him even with his sarcasm.

I see how happy he is and I feel excited that I was able to bring that happiness out of him. I feel at peace as I close my eyes and stand before the person who is officiating the ceremony. I grin as I look at my future-husband. It's no longer months or weeks, it's minutes. In less than an hour I will be Hikari Takishima. I feel honored to be in the same family as Satoru and Midori and Sui. I hope that Kei feels the same about my family.

I look into his gorgeous eyes, feeling myself falling into them. I get to look into those eyes day after day after day. I grin as I feel the hot May weather on my body and we both turn to look at the man who will marry us. I can't believe I'm able to marry my best friend. My soulmate. My Kei.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Want to Be With You

**Chapter Two – A Want to Be With You**

I absolutely hate it whenever I have to leave her, it's as if I'm sacrificing part of my heart but I should know that this is how it feels to be the son and heir of someone from a major company and corporation. I am a Takishima and I should believe that as much as the alternatives make me wonder otherwise. When did a Takishima want to skip out on a meeting? Well, that's the question that my grandfather drilled into my head but I hate that I have to leave again.

Hikari has classes so she can't accompany me right now. I almost wish that I was in the same college. I miss high school, studying together, being together, the way that I would tease her about the small stuff but we're adults now, we're married and I'll still be able to play with her at home. The joy of having her as my wife.

"You have to go now?" she yawns before sitting straight up in the bed, she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. People say she's average, that she's not beautiful or that she's not as beautiful as my wife _should_ be. Those people are idiots. I have never met anyone as beautiful or as wonderful as she is. I am not worthy of her. She reaches out for my cheek and her hand is soothing. I don't want to leave her and yet this is my job, I have been brought up to do this since the day I was born. "You weren't going to wake me?" she pouts.

I lean in and kiss her passionately, "I thought that you needed your sleep," I wink at her and she laughs before shaking her head.

"Before I beat you, I would get up before the sun so that I could train and develop the skills needed to be number one. That's how I managed to beat you," she laughs and I kiss her again before making direct eye contact.

"I am looking forward to seeing that happen again, Number Two" I tease her and she bows her head with a scowl before starting to laugh. She notices that I have my bag packed and she jumps up, springing up as if she were performing some kind of gymnastic routine.

"I wanted to show you something before you go," she tells me and I look at her confused. I wonder what it is that she wanted to show me. She hands me a piece of paper and I see that it's a final for her class. I know that she's been working really hard to perfect it although she could pass the class in her sleep. It's about sports medicine and I know that's what she's passionate about. She is also ready to be part of the Takishima family but she has always been interested in helping others.

"Is this the only copy?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "Then may I take it with me?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," she grins before blushing, "You can even tell me that it's bad or give me notes on it. You don't have to read it if you think it's going to be boring," I give her a confused look before pulling her closer to me.

"Never," I whisper as I push her hair back. "I want to read it. Besides, once your classes are finished we're going on that trip," I wink to her. "You still haven't told me where you want to go. I'm imagining somewhere with -"

"Can we go to Mexico?" she asks me and I blink. I pause, it's not where I expected her to pick but I nod. It's probably because of the special type of wrestling that they have there. It's unlike what we've seen over here so she probably has high expectations for it.

"Of course," I tell her as I bring her to my chest once again, "I love you," I tell her and she nods, putting a hand on my shoulder and straightening my tie.

"I love you too," she says before kissing my cheek. "Go and impress them like you always do," she tells me and I kiss her once more before picking up my bag and leaving.

…..

…..

There's a part of me that can't believe he wasn't going to wake me up. It annoys me more than his calling me number two after so many years, after we got married. Doesn't he know that whenever I wake up and he's gone, I feel lonelier. I look at the Yappei doll that is sitting on the bookshelf next to his books on business that he only had to glance at once and memorize everything perfectly.

I don't feel that I stand any chance against him when it comes to his studies but I probably do know more about athletic injuries than he does. Who am I kidding? If I didn't work so hard at my studies, he could know more about me in one afternoon. I look up trying to think of what to do now.

I should have bought something to prepare him breakfast. He's gone on multiple plane rides on an empty stomach before, multiple business trips all over the world but I would have preferred to do something like that for him. I sigh. When he gets back I'll make sure to prepare him a special dinner. I smile happily, I wonder what kind of excited face he'll make when I surprise him with that.

I have to admit that I've become a lot better with the lovey-dovey parts of our relationship since we got engaged. Sometimes I'll still ask to wrestle with him instead of going out on a date but he says that he likes that about me. He likes how strong and independent and yet shy I am. I think I loved him for a long time before we became a couple and I know that he's loved me since childhood.

This afternoon, I've got another class and I'm really eager to go to it. I've been told that I'm the top student in the university but that doesn't mean I still don't have to work hard. I want to hear Kei tell me that he's proud of me. I want him to see me graduate. I'll be fine if he's the only person in the audience because I know he'll move mountains for me. I'm so lucky to have him. I've never wanted for anyone other than him.

I stretch my arms out. I could go to a café for breakfast, I suppose. Maybe Sakura or Akira could join me but I'm not sure whether Akira has left on her trip yet. I might go by myself. I hate to spend his money but since he put it all in a joint account and told me to spend as much as I want, I have trouble separating our money. I feel like a crook just taking from him but Satoru-jii told me that it was okay as well.

There's actually a really nice café near campus so I think I'll go there this morning, that will give me some time to think of a party to welcome Kei back from his work. Maybe it doesn't need to be a full thing, just the two of us would be fine but I love surprising him with things like this and he has never told me no. It's going to be okay.

…

…

As I make my way towards the campus, I see a man looking frantically for something and I come over. I have never been good at just ignoring people and their problems but if a man is so worried I want to be able to help. Besides, I've got some time to spare. "Hi," I smile as I look at him. Is he a professor here, quite possible. "Are you okay?"

"I can't find my dog," he tells me, "It's actually not _my_ dog, it's my girlfriend's dog. She's never loved anything as much as this dog but it didn't trust me – he didn't trust me and now I have to find him."

I nod. A missing pet is always worrying and I start to think of how I would feel if Kei had a pet that I lost. It's important that the animal be found. The man turns to look over his shoulder at a car and I wonder if that's his car. Maybe the dog went back inside. I turn to the car before hearing a barking sound underneath a bush.

"That might be him," I grin before the man stiffens and I tilt my head to the side. I don't understand what's going on or why this man has just frozen. I look to the bushes. "Don't you want to make sure that the dog is okay?" I inquire and he touches the building next to the bushes. Yes, there is a slight gap but I don't think he'll fit.

"I'd get down there if I could," he tells me and I look at him with a grin.

"I'll do it. I'm good with animals," I tell him but I'm not sure how true that is. I once wanted to show Kei how good with animals I was and wound up with a bunch of scratches from cats. I'll try my best to rescue the puppy though.

As I slip down the side of the building, I turn to where the barking is coming from but I see a phone there instead giving the barking sound. I'm so confused. Why would tha- I feel something in my back and then another something as if someone has just drugged me and I fall forwards. I feel dizzy. Usually I can fight back from these things but this time, my body is limp and I'm not sure what is going on.

…..

…..

I know her classes are finished and she has had enough time to get home but she's not answering the phone to me and after trying for two hours to call her, I resorted to the emergency phone that only she and I know the number to but that didn't have any response as well. She knows that I only call that phone when I need her to pick up and maybe her other phone ran out of battery but I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that something is wrong.

The meetings went well. There was no problems there but I told her that I needed to maintain contact with her in case something were to happen and it definitely feels that something has happened and with every passing minute I'm becoming more and more of a wreck.

I finally decide to take another approach and call Sakura, she answers after about three rings and I sigh in relief. "Hey, it's Kei," I tell her but know that she can hear the hint of panic in my voice. "I'm sorry to ask but can you do me a favor?"

"No, how are you? How's Jun?" Sakura asks and I know I sound rushed and inconsiderate but this is important to me, more important than anything I've felt before.

"Sorry, this isn't…sorry, I just…I need a favor. I'll pay you back for it, you know I'm good for that," I tell her before looking at the sky. Something's wrong. Something has gone wrong. "I'm having an ominous feeling and Hikari isn't picking up her phone. She always keeps the emergency phone charged and on but she's not picking up, if you could go and physically check on her, I'd really owe you," I tell her and Sakura turns serious.

"Of course," she replies, "I'll have her call you. You didn't do anything to her, did you?" she asks and I take a weak breath in.

"I hope not," I reply.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Crime Scene

**Chapter Three – A Crime Scene**

Everyone knows that I don't scare easily. I'm Kei Takishima. I have learned to be as emotionless as a robot especially where fear is involved but there is one person who can spark a dozen emotions in me at once and that is the woman who agreed to marry me and be my wife. My beautiful Hikari. I can't envision my life without her and that's what terrifies me. Am I supposed to see my life without her? Did somebody steal her from me or am I getting ahead of myself.

If I had known that there would be danger for her then I would never have come here. There is nothing worse to me than losing her, losing the love of my life. I take steady breaths. I have to remain calm, maybe nothing has happened, maybe I have been under stress and she's fine.

However, if she's fine then why isn't she calling me. I try to check my phone again and still find that she hasn't phoned me. This isn't like her. She knows how much I worry over her. Staying in this country isn't worth it, no Takishima corporation matter is worth her being unsafe. I take another breath in.

I hear the phone ring and see Sakura's number. This makes my heart drop down into my stomach and my breathing pause but maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe Hikari's phone got stolen and I can easily get someone to give her a new one. She could have done something reckless again. If I'm not there to reason with her then her doing reckless isn't only a possibility but it's a probability.

"Hello," I speak softly as I answer the phone and hear Sakura panicking on the other end of the line. Why is she panicking? It should be me who is bearing the worry and her calling to reassure me that everything is fine. Her calling me before Hikari does is proving to me that things aren't good and that my gut feeling is right.

"She's not here. I can't find her, nobody knows where she is," Sakura says and I close my eyes. I try to steady my breathing.

"Did you ask A-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I've asked everybody," Sakura says and I know that the concern is rising in her because her voice doesn't betray it. That's what makes me even more nervous. I know that when she says she's done something then she really has done something. What kind of mess has Hikari gotten herself into now?

"I'm going to come," I tell her and Sakura pauses. "That's best right, that I come."

"I think it's best that you come," Sakura replies to me and I take a quick breath in. If Hikari was okay then she would be protesting against me coming. She would tell me that I have to stay with my job and do my work until the project is complete. She would feel guilty telling me to come back for her even if that is what she wanted the most.

"I'll come," I promise as I close my eyes before trying to find the quickest way in which to get back to Japan. "I'll definitely come." I will always come when she needs me.

…..

…

My mind is foggy and I have never felt myself so beyond control before. I have always been strong and I have always been ready to compete but it's as if I'm not allowed to do any of that, I'm not even allowed to get out of this bed. My heart feels heavy and my head is cloudy. I need to fight through this, I've fought through worse and always ended up on top but it's as if my mind won't allow me to. I've never been this exhausted before.

As I close my eyes, I can see Kei's smiling face and his soft laugh. Those are things that motivate me whenever I need more strength but it's not working right now. I can't seem to make it work. I try to imagine him beside me, sometimes if I picture him there he can give me his strength. It's a connection that I've only found with him. He's respectful of me and the childish ways in which I show how much I love him.

I struggle but it seems to be useless.

"Are you sure that this is Kei Takishima's wife?" I hear one man say and I try to speak but my voice and throat are weak and my mouth is covered but even with how much I'm trying to speak, the muffled sound can't be heard. This is an attack on the Takishima family? I struggle again but I'm too weak. That's one thing that I have never thought of myself as being and tears fill my eyes. Again they go unnoticed.

"I promise you. Girl's going to give me a high price," the first man laughs and I start to hate him. I don't like hating people, I want to give everyone a chance and benefit of the doubt but I truly hate this man. If it weren't for him then I would be with Kei and he wouldn't let them touch me. I doubt any kind of drug could keep him captive.

"I'm sure that Takishima would give you any kind of ransom you request. This girl is his Achellies heel and everyone knows it," the second man laughs but before I can wrap my mind around that, the next words leave me speechless and they force me into submission alongside the drug. The fear builds in me.

"You kidding?" the first man laughs and I turn to look at him. "With Takishima being so well-known, this girl is priceless. She's going to be the main attraction at my…what's the correct word…whore house."

"Sex trafficking," the second man laughs and my insecurity rises. I try to break free but I can't, it's not working. I feel the pain start to build in my body. They can't be seriously trying to use me as something sexual. I've never had sex before. They've taken the wrong girl and why would they want me. I'm not exactly a beauty and I'm not a biological Takishima, I've only married into the family.

I manage to push myself off of the backseat and am making work of ripping off the covering on my mouth with my teeth. I'm strong. I can use my strength to my advantage. Maybe in the past people have made fun of my strength and the lack of control that I have with it but it's time to use it. I will never have as much need for it as I do right now. Kei will save me. If I end up in some random hospital in a random part of Japan then Kei will find me, Takishima will find me.

I hear the car stop and the men talking again but I'm trying to wriggle out. I can do it. If I focus my sleepy mind I can do it. I hear the back door open and this is my chance. I can spring myself out and escape. I can remember the car license plate and stop these men before they do anything else. They will never be able to hurt anyone else. I'll make absolutely sure of that. As the door opens and I see daylight, I feel the relief in my heart but as the man stabs me with a needle a few more times and more of the drug seeps into my body joining my blood stream I know that it was too little too late.

Is hope even an option for me right now?

…..

…

"Hikari!" I yell as I reach our home. I tried to include the best safety measures that I could. There shouldn't be any possibility of a break in when she's in this space but then again, it's not as if I can tie her down and stop her from moving. I'm not a creep of that nature. It does scare me though that I can't find her. She means everything to me and something must have happened.

I try to calm down as I take a look at the front door and then to the office where there is a computer. If I don't act quickly then something terrible would have happened to her but if I don't act in an intelligent matter then it may take any even longer time to find her. As much as my emotions want me to run around look for clues, there are other ways of dealing with this.

I don't want to use them but I call the police officers and tell them about her disappearance, they say they'll be over quickly to get the full report which means that I can do some research. I hate to play the spy. I trust HIkari to not harm me and never to choose to harm me and so I don't like what I'm doing right now but I _have_ to do it.

Going onto a security program that I managed to tweak to my own specifications, I log on and pull up a history of where her phone has shown her location. My eyes widen as I realize that the phone hasn't been touched for a number of hours. Wherever the phone is, it's not with her. I recognize the location as being near her school and the time is close to one of her classes but this makes me worry even more.

If there was a car about to hit her, Hikari would do something reckless like jump on top of the car to avoid being hit and if she was saving the life of a young child, she would know how to roll away quickly enough to avoid being hit by the vehicle. No. There has to be something more than that which has happened and the phone still seems active but not used.

If Hikari was a normal girl, there could be the possibility that she had lost her phone but HIkari knows how much I want to stay in contact with her and that I feel absolutely lost without her at my side. I don't see any likelihood of her not trying to retrieve the phone had she dropped it. Something is wrong. I make another call to the police to change locations of where they should meet me and with barely enough time to grab my jacket and wallet, I rush out to the location.

I don't need a car, I'm fast enough on foot.

…

…

My body feels as if it was frozen solid and I'm trapped in a block of ice. I look around the scene but it appears the same to me and I hear the sirens as they pull up to the crime scene. I see blood marks on the walls and the ground and then I spot a handkerchief I had bought for her but there is a bloody handprint with her finger prints on it. I pick it up despite knowing that the evidence should be found where it's left.

Her bag has been discarded, the strap broken as if there had been a fight. I'm picking up on the small details. Something happened and they took her. I find a needle on the ground but I don't recognize the fluid inside without a lab test.

My heart is pounding painfully in my chest and I hear a police officer coming forward to me.

"Mr. Takishima," he tells me and I turn and nod, my whole body appearing pale and cold and I can't concentrate. "I need for you to take a few steps backwards. This is most obviously a crime scene."

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4 - She's Alive

**Chapter Four – She's Alive**

I feel like a child waiting for their parents to come home and make it all better. Well, I was never one of _those_ children. I relied on logic that my parents would come home and that even if they didn't, I could take care of myself. This is different. I've been told that there is a slim chance of her survival but I refuse to listen to that. She's alive. I know it. The only problem is finding the person who hurt her and then finding their location. No. Hikari's smart and resourceful and strong, she would be able to find an escape somehow and then she'd either call me or come here.

I hope she doesn't think that I'd be anything other than relieved and grateful and happy for her to come home. I'm not angry at her. I wouldn't be angry at her. She'll come back here and I'll hold her for a long time and then I'll take my revenge.

That's what is going to happen. I just need to have patience and remain calm and track every camera in the city to find some trace of what might have happened. I hear a knock on the door and jump to my feet. Is it her? Hopefully it's her! I want it to be -

As I open the door, I take a step back and then give a shaky bow. Masako-san and Jiro-san stand at my doorway, they both look worried. When they see the state I'm in, they start to worry further. I shiver and raise myself. "H-H-Hello," I stutter. I know they haven't seen me like this before. "Come in. I haven't found anything," I tell them guiltily. I gesture to my books and the computer. "I'm trying my best. I've got -"

"Kei-kun," Masako says as she puts a hand to my upper arm. She tries to rub it to calm me down as if I'm her own son, both of them have always been so kind and understanding with me. "You need to rely on the police, they know what to do. Knowing Hikari she would have escaped."

"Yeah," I say before pushing a hand through my hair, making it even messier. "It's true she would have…" I say slowly. That's my belief too. She escaped somehow. She's alive. She's alive and I just need to be able to trac her. "What if she's hurt though and requires medical aid. I have to find her but I'm not getting any closer."

I've tried to trace the license plate and registration of the vehicle. It seemed to be a dead end. The owner of the car was murdered and there wasn't enough evidence to track the murderer. The car hasn't been seen since the time of the kidnapping but there have to be some clues there. I need to go to where they killed the elderly man and stole the car.

I grab my shoes and jacket. These things aren't important but they'll help me to get there, to investigate. "I'm sorry," I tell them quickly. "You're welcome to stay here. I have to go." They stare at me confused and Hikari's dad speaks first, very slowly despite how panicked I am facing off against these particular circumstances.

"Where do you need to go? I can come with you," he tells me and I shake my head. I know that he's strong and he's got the build of someone who could take on some strong people but I don't know how much danger there is. Would this be a dead end?

"The car that Hikari was taken in, there was a murder that was never closed. They attempted to track the vehicle but came out with no information. It's impossible that happen. I need to go back to where _that_ murder took place and find out if there are any similarities with the kidnapping."

Jiro nods and tries to follow me. Should I let him? Hikari is his daughter and I might need an extra body but I've always won every challenge I've been in no matter how many men are involved. I nod to him and stare at Hikari's mother.

She sits on the bed. This is her daughter's – my wife's – home as well. She's more than welcome to be here. She turns to me, seeing the crazy and panicked state I'm in. "I'll wait here," she says although I doubt that that's what she wants to do. "There might be some phone calls or information. The police might come here. I'll make sure that everything here is taken care of."

I nod and walk over. I look at her, my body shaking. "Whatever it takes," I try to promise her though I'm scared and uncertain and I feel like an infant. "Whatever it takes, I will find her and I'll bring her back. I promise," I tell her and Masako takes another deep breath in.

"Do your best, Kei" she tells me and I nod, "but don't make empty promises. I know you don't mean to but there is a chance that Hikari is -"

"No," I laugh again as I push my hand through my hair. It's not a laugh from happiness but from disbelief, from exhaustion. "No. It's not an empty promise. She's not dead. I don't believe that she's dead."

"Let's go and check the scene," Jiro tells me with a tilt of his head gesturing that we should get going.

She's not dead. She's not dead. She can't be dead.

…

…

What kind of a room is this? I can't decide whether it's a room at a hospital, an office building, or what? I just have to find the weak points of the room. I've broken in and out of jail before. I can find the weak points of this place and escape. I try to move forwards but there is a sharp pain throughout my body. I feel sick and I look at my arm. Not only am I chained to the wall but there's a tube in my arm and I see some kind of blue liquid inside of it. What is happening?

The tube is being fed through the wall. I need to get rid of the wall. My other arm is tied up and I have to free that one first if I'm going to do anything with the other. I try to focus. I've gotten out of traps before. I just have to look for the weak areas and the flaws in the design of the trap. It's almost like a challenge with Takishima.

As I try to move forwards, my arm feels like it's broken. I turn to look at it, it doesn't seem broken to me but there is a significant pain and more than anything, I feel weak. It's as if I haven't trained in years, that my body has atrophied, that I have the strength of an elderly woman or a small child. I struggle but the pain is worse. If I don't leave now then I'll miss my chance.

"Don't hurt yourself," a man laughs and I flinch as I hear that voice. I need to rest my body and then make an attempt later. If my body is stronger then I'll be able to escape. "You're such a pretty thing," the man says and walks towards me. I feel helpless. I see him. He's different from the man before.

He looks Caucasian. He's speaking in a broken Japanese accent as if he only studied it in high school or college. He has deep green eyes and reddish brown hair styled in a purposefully messy fashion. He puts his hand on my neck and I feel something there. Some kind of a block. "How are you feeling, my pet?" he asks before scratching me behind the ear as if I'm some animal. "Daddy was worried about you, girl."

"I'm not your girl," I say in an angry manner as he holds my head down. His finger is tapping my neck as if waiting. I try to move my head up but he strokes me again as if I'm a cat or a dog. "He'll come for you. He'll find you. He knows everything about you already."

That has to be true, I believe that to be true. If Kei knew that I was in any type of danger, he would come to my rescue. He has to have found some clues by now. He's the smartest and strongest person I know and he cares about me. He loves me. I'm the most important to him.

"He'll find us, huh?" the man asks before I hear a switch being clicked and I feel sick. I vomit onto the ground, no, my head has to feel better, it has to feel better. My brain is acting quickly and I hear my heart in my head as it feels like my mind was stuck in a blender. I can't allow for him to erase my mind. I can't allow for him to hold me prisoner.

Kei. You'll find me, won't you? I can't let go of the hope that you'll rescue me. Kei. You know where I am. You have to have found out that information already. I'm usually so strong but I trust him to rescue me. I don't care if he calls me number two for life. I just want his arms around me.

"You enjoying this, my pet?" the man laughs again. I feel as if I'm a child, that I'm unable to speak or act or do anything. "Purr for me, my little wild street cat," he says. I have to fight. I can't allow him to gain control of me. I feel tears in my eyes as I try to hold onto the person that makes me feel safe, who has provided me a home.

"Kei! Kei!" I yell. I don't accompany it with any words. Just his name. He has to find me. He has to. I'm scared and alone and I want my husband. "Kei!" I feel myself sob his name this time and then feel something against my cheek and it goes black.

Kei will come for me. He has to come for me.

…

…

"Hikari!" I yell out despite the fact that I'm in a car. I don't know. I know that Jiro is looking at me cautiously but it's as if I can hear her calling out for me. I have to find her. I have to save her. I will never be able to forgive myself if I don't. "Hikari, I'm coming. I'm coming, sweetheart. Stay strong for me, okay? I won't let them hurt you and get away with it."

Jiro is staring at me. I know that he's worried about me and god, I'm worried about myself but I'm not the one who is most important. It's her. She's always been the most special and though she would say she doesn't need protection, she's more valuable than anything and they stole her away. They won't get away with this.

"She's alive," I whisper as I somehow feel a pain in my body as if I'm connected to her even now. "I just know that she's alive."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stay Safe

**Chapter Five – Stay Safe**

Damn it! I can't find any clues here, any new information. I need to find out so many things. Who was the guy who took her? Why did he take her, was it because they'd know I'd give anything for her safe return? How can I best murder this asshole? I don't have much to go on except for the fact that it happened here before Hikari went to class and that feeling in my heart that I still hold a connection with her, that she's still alive.

I need a license plate number. I need an address or phone number or something. I need a witness who can tell me in exact detail what they saw. I freeze. There has to be something in the footage. There are metal posts here, other cars, there has to be something there. I bow my head. That would mean leaving this area. It would mean giving up whilst I check any tapes in the area. The traffic controllers have to give me _something_.

"I heard her yelling for me," I tell Jiro knowing that I look like a scared kid instead of her strong husband. I shake my head. I know that happened internally and could be very easily interpreted as my own imagination except for the fact that I feel it wasn't. She's alive and she's counting on me.

"Kei, the first step of the -" Jiro attempts to comfort me. Is he just giving up!? He can't give up on her! He's her father.

"She's not dead," I tell him as I push myself up from the ground. I have to find some more evidence and I'm stuck between staying here and looking over the evidence at home. I can imagine them putting her in some type of room but Hikari has skills that only people like myself possess, despite them trapping her, she could get out easily. No, she's probably being stupid again. She probably isn't thinking of her own life and safety. She probably is trying to help her abductor because she feels sorry for him and can't turn a blind eye.

Yes, that is most likely it and as stupid as that sounds, it is characteristic for HIkari. She'll call me. I just know that she'll call me. She needs to get to a phone. I look at Jiro and bow my head. "We should go back, I'm sorry that I dragged you out here."

"Kei," Jiro says before putting a hand to my shoulder. "I will do anything to find my daughter but you have to consider other options," he says and I shake my head. I can't accept or even consider accepting that there is any chance that she is no longer with us. She's alive. There is no way that the girl I love so deeply, the girl who trained all those hours in which to beat me, the woman who agreed to and happily became my wife is dead. There is no way that I've lost her.

"Let's just get back," I tell him not wanting to argue. It won't help. He's not ready to understand that Hikari is definitely not dead without any doubt in his mind. Still, I don't have any doubt in my own mind. The truth is that she's still alive because she _has_ to be alive.

….

….

I feel hollow and scared and as if I want to curl in on myself. I don't want to help these people. I don't want to be here for this type of entertainment for them. I want Kei Taksihima. He has always _always_ protected me and kept me safe. I know that he'll exhaust himself trying to find me but I believe that he won't give up until he does.

I don't care if he hates me as long as he finds me. Even if he finds out what they have done to me and never wants to see me again, he won't let that stop him from helping me out of here. It would break my heart to see those hurt looks on his face and I don't think I could live with any happiness were he to tell me that he hated me but Takishima is a really good person, he'd save me and protect me.

I take a shaky breath. Although chances are that I haven't conceived a child after that, that wouldn't matter to Kei in terms of him getting me out of here. He's so famous and popular. He could get any girl that he wanted but for some strange reason, he wanted me. I want him to. I want to be held in those arms, kissed by those lips, hear my name said by his voice.

I feel terrified as I see someone else enter. He bends down opposite me and grabs my chin in his hand and I feel far too weak to protect myself. I have never been like this before. I was able to do martial arts since I was a kid but it takes too much labor to even breathe properly.

"She'll do," the man says before ripping my clothes off of me. I try to scream but he covers my mouth with his hand and I just feel myself having to endure his body entering mine. Once the ordeal is over, he throws me onto the ground like a discarded piece of trash and cleans himself off. "Yeah. She performed," he says before leaving me. What the hell was that!? Is that what I'm going to have to face for the rest of my life?

I hear something bounce on the floor before the door is closed on me but I feel too emotionally drained to look at it for a while. After I have calmed myself down the best that I can, I notice that the man dropped his phone. This is hope and the universe shining down on me. Nobody would have ideally dropped a phone but I grab it quickly. My voice is hoarse and I'm not mentally prepared to speak but I have his number memorized.

I quickly dial the number and listen to the ringing. I hope he picks up. He has to pick up.

"Takishima Kei speaking," he says in a panicked voice. He's worried about me. He knows that something happened but I don't know if he knows what. For some reason my mind becomes frozen and I can't speak for a moment. "Hello? Is someone there? I swear if this is some kind of a jo-"

"K-K-K-Kei" I stutter out before coughing very harshly, my chest hurts, I can't breathe but I hear his voice get louder.

"Hikari!?" he asks. He knows just by my saying his name where I am.

….

…..

I can't believe this. This is her. This has to be her.

"Hikari" I ask holding the phone to me closely. "Where are you?"

"I do—n't…" she coughs and I realize that even in the moments when she has been most exhausted or tired out, she doesn't sound like this. I'm even more worried but I put the phone on speaker despite being the only one in this room and grab something so I can record the call. Who knows what type of further evidence this will give me.

"What kind of place are you in? Is it a building or a -" I try to ask. I know that she's in shock. If I can get just a few answers to questions that will be enough. She coughs harshly as if she's going to cough out a lung and I listen carefully.

"Far…" she says before crying and I hate to hear her so weak. When I find her those assholes will have to be breathing through a tube if they even breathe at all. "C-C-Ca-nn't br-br—" she struggles and I can only imagine her struggling and needing help. These assholes did this to her. How could they do this to her!? She hasn't done anything wrong. Is it really because they want me, why go so far if they want something from me?

"Hikari listen, stay alive. I'm coming for you. I'll be there for you," I try to reassure her but I hear a door unlock. It sounds like a heavy metal door, maybe something in an industrial building.

"So the b**tch took it," I hear a man say and I feel a heaviness and a hatefulness in my heart. "Who'd you call kitten?" They ask before I hear them hurting her and she starts crying. It's breaking my heart to hear her in pain. I hear the man pick up the phone and maybe begging and reasoning and bribing with them is what's best.

"My name is Kei Takishima," I say very quickly and loudly needing for them to hear me. I'm desperate. Hikari is what I care about most. "You want something from me, correct? What is it money? You can have money. A part of the business? If you return Hikari to me then I'll sign over my shares. You have to want something from me to do this. If you let her go, I'll take her place and I won't even attempt to escape."

Okay. That's a lie. I would attempt to escape and succeed as soon as I knew she was safe. This has to be some kind of blackmail or threat against me but fine, it's working, they can have whatever they want from me as long as she is safe.

The man laughs, "All I want from you is your reaction to your wife's death," he says and I feel my chest pull in. I don't know where she is. Even with all of the evidence and data that this phone call has provided me with, I don't know where she is.

"There has to be something that you want from me!" I say begging for them to just let her go and we can move on and forget that this is happening. "I can gi-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I freeze. That is the sound of a gun being shot three times and the crying stops. My eyes widen. She's not dead. She couldn't be dead. No. There's some mistake. She's not dead. The phone call stops and I back up knowing my body has turned pale and cold. No. She's not dead. I can't believe that she's dead.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
